Digimon new adventure
by LadyZhen
Summary: The adventure between frontier and adventure i also put karixtakuya in this story COMPLETED!
1. Lucemon Reappeared

Digimon New Adventure

Chapter1

Lucemon Reappeared

* * *

Guyz this is my first time for make fanfic....,,,,,,

glad n happy .....,,,,,

^^on the portal between frontier n adventure dimension^^

"soon,adventure dimension will be mine"

Lucemon said evilly

^^at ophanimoon^^

Ophanimon summon the digidestined child worried

"what supposed we do Ophanimon????"Takuya said

"you know takuya,adventure dimension are in trouble!"Said ophanimon worried

"then,what supposed we do"Koji said calmly

"you should go to portal between adventure and frontier dimension quickly!!! at the seraphimon place!"Ophanimon said

"ow,i get it"Zoe said happily

"but,just one child allowed to go there!"

"what the???"Said digidestined angrily

"but who"Said J.P

"i think takuya could so to there"

"you must tell that their digimon could be spirit n they coud spirit evolve also"

"ow i get it" Takuya said proudly

Then Takuya go to the portal and he came out from the computr at the computer lab at adventure dimension (_at the Davis and friends school)_

_^^at adventure dimension"_

"what the????"Davis said shock

Takuya came out in front of Kari and they lips meet and fell together

"oops sorry"Takuya qickly up

"its okay"Kari said

"are you digidestined?"Said Yolei

"yes i came here to tell you guyz something"Takuya said worried

"yes what the problem?"Cody said

"lucemon come here and tried to destroy your world you have to stop him!!"Takuya said

"but how"Davis said confusely

"your digimon is about to became a spirit and you could spirit evolve just like me!"

------------------------TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------

How the story??

Is that great??

Please review.....,,,,,,,

I fan of TakuyaxKari

That why i put their kiss in this story.........,,,,,,,,,,


	2. Love Started Between Takuya And Kari

Digimon New Adventure

Chapter2

Love Started Between Takuya And Kari

* * *

Thank you for x3AnimeLuver and Sightbent

thanxx 4 the great comment

Anyway Let"s get started the story

* * *

The guyz at the computer lab shock. And they started to look at Takuya for a while

"what do you mean??"Davis shout loudly

"you guyz soon will digivolve into a digimon just like me!!"Takuya shouted back

Another guyz more confused

"your digimon soon will be a spirit,or another forms and they could get into your digivices to be a spirit than you could evolve into a digimon"Takuya said teaching way

"but when,,,,,,,, and how??" Kari said untrustingly

"i don't know LadyOphanimon just telling me 'bout that,,,,, and by the way,,,, that could be a many way of evolve,,,, like 'Angel Evolution' 'Special Evolution' and 'Spirit evolution'"Takuya said

"but what about our digivices??"

"yes do this thing changing also??"Kari said with show up her pink digivice

"yes it will change also"Takuya said with heartbeat when he look at Kari's eyes

"_why whenever I look at those eyes myy heart start racing??_

_do I love her??" Takuya thoughts to himself_

"changing into your digivice type"Davis said with excite tone

"yes,how'd you know??"Takuya said shockingly

"well, sometimes I could think clearly!!!"

The another guys laugh loudly on that room

"guyzzz!!!!!!"Davis said blushing

"then where'd you live??"Tai said slowly

"i don't know,,,,,,,,,...."Takuya said confuse way

"Tai maybe we should let him sleep at our house...........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," Kari said gently

"but,is that okay for mom and dad to let the stranger sleepover ours house??Tai said

"it's okay Tai i'll tell mom and dad 'bout Takuya"Kari said

"thankss"Takuya said happily

^^^^^^^^^^^^Kamiya's house^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"mom dad i'm homeKari said with a happy tone

"ooohh sweety your home" said hugging Kari

"mom i'm ot a child"Kari said

Takuya amazed since he new at this dimension

"_God this is totally different from my house_

this is lot bigger than may house

I will took a great rest tonight"Takuya think

"mom, my friend are going to sleepover for a week,is that okay??"

"of course honey" said

"thank you "Takuya said gratefully

At that night Takuya and Kari both can't sleep and they talk on the balcony look at the star

"Kari,look at that star!"Takuya said accidentally made Kari shock

"where??"

"that shining star !!"Takuya said

"wow, that was beautiful!!"Kari said

"just like you"Takuya said slowly

"thannkss" Kari said

They both go to their room( Takuya sleep with Tai)

"_wow he is so cool, I feel save beside him_

_I even can't forget about him"Kari said in the cold of the night_

^^^^^^^^at Kari and Takuya dream^^^^^^^^(they had the same dream)

"_Kari,,,,...." Takuya said gently_

"_yeah takuya??"Kari said_

"_i need to tell you about something"_

"_yeah, about what"Kari said softly_

"_I love you Kari"Takuya said nervously_

"_I love you too Takuya"Kari said seriously_

_Then they had the deep kiss_

_^,,the alarm clock ringing waking Kari_

_and Takuya up from their nice dream^_

"_wow, that was a nice dream"Kari thought to herself_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^To be continued^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

What do you think about the second chapter??

Review please


	3. Awakening Power

Oh guys... I'м soooo sorry i was delayed ω  
Well... Now i am not as lazy as i always used to...  
Heheee  
Maybe i'll start fixing this story later...  
Because i had to make another chapter so i don'τ have to be delayed again...  
Eheheh...  
Btw  
Thank you very much for the reviews...  
I loveee youuuuuu ! X3

Chapter 3 : Awakening Power

After Kari got off from her bed,she go straight to the room where Takuya were sleeping to wake him up,when she arrived at his brother's room she's shocked in fact that Takuya's already awake.

"Good morning..."They both said almost in unison.

"Uh,how's your sleep?"Asked Takuya.

"Hmm... It was very nice.. How bout you?"

"Me too !"

Shall we go to downstairs for breakfast then? Mom must be looking for us..."Kari said with α sweet tone.

"Alright!"They both walk to the downstairs and sat on the dining table side-by-side. By the look,Takuya it's seems very nervous around Kari and even more remembering bout his dream last night.

Just as they finished their breakfast the digidestined children came to Kamiya's residence."Hey guys!" Davis said with such of α loud tone"

"Uh,hi Davis !"Kari said politely.

Before the greeting-session continued, the impatient Tai disturbed and dragged them all to his room and impatiently told Izzy to open the gate to the digital world.

"Hey, what's wrong dude ?"Davis said

"We had to go to the digital world NOW!"

What's the matter?"Izzy said calmly

I was worried about Agumon! Suddenly i had α bad feelings about him... Now OPEN THE GATE!"

"Alright..." Izzy opened his laptop then borrowed Kari's digivice to open the gate.

In α short time they were arrived at the digital world,they had looking for Agumon but didn'τ find even α single clue about Agumon.

The despair Tai fell to his knees hopelessly. Then,suddenly α picture of Lucemon appeared in front of them,

"Hahahaa!(Hav û ever heard Sima Yi form the dynasty warriors laugh? It was absolutely that way !X3) If you want this pathetic digimon back, then you had to go to my place right now, if you don'τ be quick then i'll end this pitiful digimon life,i only gave you α week,so,make the road to here quick childs!"Lucemon said

"What the hell! Return Agumon to me,NOW!"

Not until you caught me... "Lucemon said in an evil way.

Then without their knowing they had teleported into α totally different world compared to the digital world "alright childs,now you had to looking for me in hereee~"Lucemon said in α rather mockingly way. After that Lucemon's form had dissapeared and they had to look for α way to confort Lucemon then destroy him once and for all.

While on their way, LadyDevimon had appeared and preparing to attack them. Everyone tried to digivolving their digimon but the digivice won't work. Except Takuya were now preparing to attack the witch-looking digimon. Takuya were careless then he feel hard and returned to his human form. While seeing this Kari's body suddenly glowed pink and Garomon somehow turned into α light that surrounding Kari. After that α new form of α digimon appeared.

The digimon looks like cat fixed with human. She had α tails just like Gatomon itself and had α Gatomon like ears. And her breast covered with α hard metal ,her hands turned into α claw . The digimon name were Nekomon.

Then Nekomon charged at LadyDevimon. And her eyes glowing α pink light that had shooting towards LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon backed away and block her attack with her hand.  
Now LadyDevimon attacked Nekomon with darkness wave but Nekomon easily dodged them. Nekomon preparing to counterattack LadyDevimon with technique called Neko Blade , her claw slowly turned into α blade then cut LadyDevimon with one slash.

333

So, how is it guys?  
And i started playing Dynasty Warriors for α while now.  
It was very fun !  
And it inspires me to wrote some of DW fics !  
What do you think?  
I usually played them with my brother , i used Zhen Ji while my brother used Zhao Yun.  
I think Zhen Ji and Zhao Yun were the best couple ever !  
I can't wait to wrote them down! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm...  
Looks like i'm more fitted wrote an one-shot story and a drabble...  
Because i'm veryvery lazy to update my story  
I need to finish this story quickly~  
Before i'm getting lazy again...

Here's the story anyway ~

-

Chapter 4 : Shademon

After Nekomon defeated LadyDevimon, they continuing their journey."Wow... i don't expect became a digimon like that... It feels like , i could feel what gatomon's feel think what she'd think and even i had one of her personality when were fusing like that... It's kinda cool ! But, where's gatomon right now?"

"She's now at your digivice"Takuya said

"How could?"

"She was mixing wih your soul.."

Upon hearing that, she's saddened a little because now she didn't have gatomon's company anymore...

"Wow... That was cool !"Davis said.

"Hmm... How could-" their conversation didn't last long because there were α DarkAngemon interrupting with his technique called Darkness Judgement.

"Whoa ! What was that?"Takuya said in shock and safe Kari from the blow result Kari and himself falling to the ground with him on top of her. They were blushing slightly and Kari's about to uttering something when DarkAngemon about to blow a fatal hit towards them. Then Davis' soul awakened and Veemon and himself mixing. They were digivolving into Shademon. Shademon shifting towards DarkAngemon and hit him with his blade. DarkAngemon easily dodged them. Suddenly, DarkAngemon using technique called DarkDeDigivolve and then Shademon back to his human form.

"Ugh..." Davis lost his consiusness and fainted in front of Yolei. Then Yolei snapped up and began mixing with Hawkmon and became a FierceBirdamon. She launch few of fire shard towards DarkAngemon and cutting his wing then DarkAngemon disappearing slowly.

"Wow , that were close"Kari said in relief.

"Yeah..."

Then something hit Kari and Takuya. They forgot to stand up and began blushing madly.

"Umm.. Sorry..."Takuya said had behind his neck...

"It's okay..."Kari said blushing even more.

"Would you get off her you stupid jerk!"Davis shout.

Then they all laughing loudly.

-

Tell me what do you think guys...  
I updated so quickly right  
Heheeee..


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter.  
Kiss from me ~  
Note : on this just Kari Davis and Yolei the one who mixed and digivolving

-

They continued their journey finding Lucemon. They walked to a dark cave, there was lack of light on there. Luckily, Cody bring a had with a flashlight on it's top.

They walked and walked with all of the trap and obstacle , but they still walk deeper and deeper into that cave, they had ecountered many digimon on their way finding Lucemon , just when they got tired a hole yet so bright inside appeared in front of them.

"Hmm... What's this?" Izzy said confusedly

"I think this is the way to find Lucemon..." Tai said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah.. It must be the way..." Kari said

"Wait it could've been a tra-" Izzy were trying to stop them but it was already too late, Tai pulled his and and jump to the hole.

There were a beautiful garden with many flower on it. They were started to admiring this garden when all of sudden the sky had been darkened and Lucemon appeared in front of them.

"Summon Phantomon" when Lucemon said that , Ten Phantomon appeared in front of them.

They were all digivolve and digivolving their digimon and theirselves.

And it was a huge success. All of the Phantomon were missing

Then Lucemon overhelmed them. They were about to give up when suddenly a light brought them to the sky and mix them up all together became α Grandlightmon.

Grandlightmon were fighting equally, after one hour , Grandlightmon pulling α bow and shoot it on Lucemon heart then Lucemon disappearing slowly.

Grandlghtmon back to their form. Then an Agumon appeared and Tai rush to hug his digimon.

Without their knowing they were all returned to Kari's home. The battle is over.

Takuya were sad because this is problably the last time he talked to Kari. He had to return to his home.

Kari's door turned into a light and Ophanimon slowly out from the door." It's about time you return to home Takuya..." She said softly. "Yeah. Guess so... Bye Kari... Everyone"

"What?" Davis said.

"I had a family on my world..."

Tears were slowly down from Kari's eye and she rushed to Takuya's body and hugged him then said "I love you..."

Takuya's eyes were widened and then slowly stroke her hair then kissed her forehead slowly.

"I must go home Kari..."

"Yeah... I know... Your dfamily must be looking for you... Bye Takuya..." She slowly let go of him then he turned to the door and walk into it and said " Love you too Kari..."

-

Pheww... Glad my story were finished...  
I know it's bad...  
But at least it's finished ~...  
My very first story had been FINISHED =)~  
I'm glad...  
Maybe i will make a story with same plot but fixing it and lenghten it abit...  
Actually...  
I wanna make a lot of story...  
From DW...  
Love Pistols...  
Bleach...  
I will make them soon !  
Anyway.. Hope you liked the story X3  
Just think this is αsketch for my upcoming story...  
It will be better and longer ~  
Think as if this a synopsis...


End file.
